


Are you secretly in love with me?

by sadieshorthalt



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Widojest Week, criticalrole - Freeform, widojestsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieshorthalt/pseuds/sadieshorthalt
Summary: Beau admits her feelings for Jester, Jester doesnt exactly feel the same way. Widojest smut/PWP.**kinda spoilers up till 85?**
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Are you secretly in love with me?

ARE YOU SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH ME?

*based on a fake spoiler, someone told me Beau kissed Jester, and this is what my imagination did, enjoy* 

‘CAAAAALEEEB’ Jester screamed as she flung herself through the unlocked door to his room  
‘Caaaleeeb wake up!’  
He sat up in his bed quick as someone who has seen a little too many restless nights.

‘Gods Jester, what is it? are you alright? what happened?’

The stream of moonlight through the carved stone window caught Jesters sheepish expression and the mark of a few tears left slick against her cheek, but she smiled, even though she felt a little guilty at disturbing his rest. 

‘I just had to tell you, I’m sorry’

‘Ja what is it, are you okay?’

There was a pregnant pause before

‘she kissed me!’ 

‘Who?’

‘Beau! Beau kissed ME!’

Happy tears then, he thought, and a little part of him grew cold and sad at her declaration. He’d harboured affections for her for some time now, but never imagined they’d be returned and so he refused to act. Here was his proof. Forcing a small smile, he waited a little too long before responding. 

‘Oh, wow, that’s something? Are you, are you happy?’

‘I don’t.. i..’ and a quiver in her lovely smile was the tipping point before Jester began to cry in gentle sobs. 

‘Hey blueberry, please don’t cry it’s okay, talk to me. I thought you were telling me because it was a good thing’

‘I mean I LIKE her you know, of course, but I don’t LIKE like her, and I just feel really bad and now I think she likes me and there’s more to it… Beau is beautiful you know, she so strong and brave and you know like aggressive but kind, but I don’t like her cause I like someone else and I feel stupid not being able to act on my own feelings and now I have to find a way to make sure shes not too hurt and’ her words ran in rapid string between heaving breaths.

Caleb looked helpless, I should hug her, probably, scheisse I don’t know, she doesn’t want that from me. Before he could make any decisions, she wrapped herself around him, leaning into his warm skin, and tentatively, slowly he returned the gesture.  
‘Beau knows you, Jester, and she loves you, and that’s not predicated on you returning her romantic affection. We’re a family, not that it’ll be a walk in the park but you’ll find a way to tell her and it’ll be fine, please don’t worry’

‘Thank you Caleb, I’m not really sure I want to bunk with her tonight, would it be okay if I stayed with you?’

‘Ja sure, whatever you need’

He turned around to the bed and pulled the spare pillow and blanket and began making himself space on the floor as he gestured to her to take the comfortable option. She giggled at his ignorance, but the gesture was terribly romantic in and of itself. She had convinced herself to simply walk in and tell him about the kiss in order to incite some jealousy and he would just sweep her off her feet and they would be together finally. But true to form, her lovely stinky wizard was more gentleman tonight than she had ever seen him. 

‘There’ he proudly declared as he placed the last pieces together of his makeshift bed and reset his alarm around the room. 

‘Caaleeb’ she said, softer this time, in an effort to steel her nerves. 

‘Ja?’

‘Just one last favour, do you think you could unzip my dress? It’s a little high in the back to reach’

Caleb visibly flushed red across his freckled cheeks ‘J- ja okay,’

She turned around and shifted her now shoulder length deep blue hair aside for him. His hands, far shakier than usual found purchase on the small zipper and drew a clean line straight down from her shoulders to the small of her back. He took in the beautiful sight of her pale blue skin in the dull light of the room before Jester subtly positioned herself so that the dress fell delicately onto the floor revealing her mostly naked form save a few small clothes.

‘Gods jester’ Caleb exclaimed as he quickly shielded his eyes and turned to face the corner of the room.

Unaware, Jester smiled assuming it was a compliment, and was a little heartbroken as she shifted her gaze to find he wasn’t even looking at her. Her nerves stirred, and she thought about leaving, but if Beau could be so bold then so could she.

She turned the rest of her body to meet her head and extended one of her pale blue hands to grab Caleb’s shoulder and turn him back around to face her.

With a painful drawing of breath, he reluctantly followed her lead, his eyes wide as he took in the full majesty of her body. Sheepish still, he rose up to meet her face which held an expression somewhere between awe and curiosity. 

‘silly, I want you to look’ she said, softly  
‘jester, I’  
With purpose this time, slow deliberate words,  
‘I want you to do a little more than look’

Bold, she steeled herself, bold she thought, as she gently held the side of his face and lent in to kiss him.

‘me? You like me?’ he stopped her with an incredulous tone an inch short of his lips  
‘oh my god Caleb! Aren’t you supposed to be like super smart!? Yes, its you!’ feeling rejected she pulled away and covered herself as best she could.

‘you really like me?’ Caleb smiled now, full, unbridled. A rare expression for the wizard.

‘yes’ she said softly, unable to see his happiness as she stared at the stonework floor ‘but clearly if you don’t then its fi-

He interrupted her with a kiss of his own, less gentle than her previous attempt. He supported the back of her neck with one hand and pulled her closer at the waist with the other. Jester’s surprise was quickly overcome with something a little more carnal as she happily became aware of her nakedness in his presence. She had dreamt for a long time about their first kiss. A fire burned between them for a few long moments before Caleb shifted his weight back onto the bed bringing her down on top of him as he hit the sheets. She comfortably straddled his thighs while helping him remove his sleep shirt. She kissed along his neck and chest whilst he worked on removing the last of her clothing. They paused for a minute 

‘You sure you want to do this?’ he asked,  
‘More than anything’

His slight form made an effort to shift their bodies so that he was on top, Jester giggled at his efforts and rolled over obligingly. He trailed kisses over her breasts, taking time on her nipples, and running his hands all over her. She was a vision, beautiful strong arms, perfect pale blue skin, her waist artfully curved and her hips were full and divine. He had dreamt about such an encounter with her, imagined the smell, the taste. He felt himself getting firmer as he explored every contour of her body. She moaned gently as he moved his mouth down her stomach and onto her left thigh. He positioned his body between her legs, arms wrapped around the outside of her thighs and began a gentle line of kisses toward her cunt. He was never one to tease, he took his time only to imprint the memory but admittedly he took pleasure in hearing the ‘please’ escape Jester’s lips whenever he got close. He didn’t let her wait too long. 

His tongue grazed her parting and pushed a little deeper until he found her sweet spot. She moaned in affirmation, and he felt her hand run through his tousled red hair and take up a not so gentle grip as she pushed his face closer to her. His cock grew harder in response and he obliged her with deeper licks and passionate kisses. 

‘More Caleb, please’

Gods how he loved the sound of her voice. He moved his mouth in order to make room for his hand. His warm fingers teased her opening slicked in her wetness before gently pushing them inside of her. She moaned louder in response and again pushed his face deeper towards herself, bucking her hips in response. He began rhythmically pulsing his hand inside her whilst continuing to lick and kiss her passionately. 

‘Im gonna- oh gods,’

He couldn’t help but smile, this is all he’d ever wanted. But his expression changed as he unexpectedly felt her grip on his hair pull him away from her thighs and closer to her own face

‘I thought?’  
‘I want the first time with you inside me’ she sighed breathlessly

He didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled his slick fingers from inside her and cleaned them off with his tongue, savouring the taste of her. As he rose to his knees, he used his other hand to spread her thighs even further. His hard cock burning with desire as he gently thrust into her. He couldn’t prevent a deep moan escaping from his own mouth as he nearly fell onto her, the sheer pleasure was completely overwhelming, he thought he might die there. He interlaced fingers with her right hand and held them above her head against the sheets, and gently brushed her cheek with his left. Forehead to forehead, they smiled, lost in each other as Caleb found a steady rhythm that elicited from Jester what he was convinced was the sweetest sound in the world. She felt his impressively large cock inside her, perfectly filling her up and radiating an overwhelmingly pleasurable warmth. He moved his hand from her cheek to tease her nipples, followed up with his tongue as his fingers moved to her sweet spot until she finally went over the edge. The point of her fangs against his skin grazed the surface as she came, her tail wrapped firmly around his arse so that he couldn’t pull away as she tightened and relaxed around his cock several times, her whole body convulsing in pleasure. He attempted to muffle her vocal expressions with a deep kiss but giggled when he realised it was a lost cause. She was noisy, of course she was, and it was just added to the long line of things about her that were incredibly endearing. He nuzzled her neck and sighed her name several times as he found his own climax just a few seconds later. The end of her tail wrapped around him and between his thighs was an intoxicating experience that heightened his afterglow. They stayed there, savouring each others warmth. Immense passion, ignited from a genuine beautiful connection between the two, it was unmatched by any encounter either of them had had before. 

Happy. Truly, incandescently happy, Caleb gently rolled off of his lover, trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulder as he moved behind her, whilst holding her against him at the waist and the hip. 

After a few long moments of peace - 

‘haha, you have a crush on me’ she toyed, in that beautiful accent. 

He smiled broadly and giggled ‘more than a crush, my love’.

\- Sadie Shorthalt


End file.
